


Twisted

by ScribblesAfterDark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Study, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Dubious to Full Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Praise Kink, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesAfterDark/pseuds/ScribblesAfterDark
Summary: Hawke couldn’t help but notice that something had shifted between her and Gamlen. It was in the way he looked at her when no one else was watching. A bare smile that tugged his lips.A hunger behind his eyes that an uncle shouldnothave for his niece...
Relationships: Gamlen Amell/Female Hawke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Coercion

* * *

From the moment they arrived in Kirkwall, something about Gamlen unsettled Hawke. It wasn’t his snarky, antisocial ways. It wasn’t the dry sarcastic barbs he threw at her and Carver any chance he could get. It wasn’t his sour disposition or the constant guilt-trips of how much they cost to house and feed. No. Aggravating as it was, she could live with it. Temporarily. Not like they had a choice. Until she could come up with enough coin for a place of their own, his was the only roof over their head. 

And he _never_ let them forget it.

No, it was something else. She couldn’t put a finger on what it was. But anytime they happened to be alone, her stomach sank. Not that she was alone with him often or for that long. Half the time he was at the Blooming Rose or some other den of ill-repute, while she and Carver were out repaying their debt the other half. They rarely crossed paths, and it suited everyone fairly well. 

But eventually, things changed.

  
  


It began late one evening as she got undressed for bed. There were only two private bedrooms in the house. One for Gamlen, and the other for her mother and Carver, while she slept on a bedroll in the common area. She wasn’t bothered by the arrangement, she rarely had a bedroom of her own growing up. She assumed everyone else was fast asleep as she unfastened her armor quietly. The walls weren’t paper-thin, based on how muffled any snoring was, but she didn’t want to risk waking anyone. 

When she flicked her pants off with an ankle and pulled off her undershirt, she got the sudden and distinct feeling of eyes on her. Lingering. Whipping her head back, she saw Gamlen standing in the doorway of his room, with a dim light behind his eyes. Her stomach made one large flip-flop and she found herself blushing. She reached for her nightshirt and hastily slipped it on, unnerved even more by the way he didn’t move. Didn’t avert his gaze. It was open, brazen and unapologetic. 

“Gamlen, what are you doing?” she hissed quietly, a blend of disapproval and embarrassment in her voice. 

“Going to the loo,” he murmured with a shrug, a bare smile tugging the corner of his lips. The kind of smile that sent a brief wave of sickening flutters through her. With that he walked the few feet to the bathroom door and disappeared. 

Hawke frowned uncomfortably and rubbed her arm, unsure of what to do next. Should she slip under the covers? Should she wait until he returned to his room? But as she struggled to make a decision, Gamlen opened the bathroom door. He paused and observed her with an inscrutable expression.

“You’re a pretty girl,” he said huskily, tilting his head as he roamed her face. “You’ve nothing to be ashamed of.” And with that he stepped into his room and closed the door behind him, leaving Hawke alone to wrestle with uncertainty. 

That was how it started. But that wasn’t where it would end.

The next few weeks passed somewhat uneventfully without any more late night encounters. But there was a subtle and noticeable shift in his attitude towards her. He snarked a little less. Eyed her a little more when no one was looking. Not the way an uncle should look at his niece. And her uncomfortable churning intensified. 

One evening Hawke returned home from another late night of smuggling. It wasn’t the worst arrangement they could’ve picked. Might not be legal, but it was still honest work. It helped that being a mage was an asset rather than something to be feared. She could be herself, in a way she’d never been afforded before. As ready as she was for their year of servitude to be over, she’d miss the camaraderie that developed between her and her fellow smugglers. 

She was in the midst of removing her armor, when her mother opened the door and peeked her head out. “... oh, you’re home,” Leandra whispered with a furrowed brow, taking a step out and craning her neck towards Gamlen’s room. Noting the open door and empty room, she sighed and rubbed her cheek. “Sweetheart, could you do me a favour?” 

Hawke sighed inwardly to herself, tucking the last of her armor against the wall. “You want me to get Gamlen?” she murmured, pursing her lips before turning around and giving her mother a tired smile. 

Leandra nodded sheepishly with an apologetic smile of her own. “Please. He nearly gambled all his coin last month. Almost didn’t make the rent.”

“Right. Of course, mother. Go to sleep before you exhaust yourself. I’ll bring him home,” she said stiffly, rifling through her pack for a shirt and light jacket. No point in putting the armor back on. 

Leandra watched her quickly change and put on her boots again, and patted her hip when Hawke walked over to kiss her cheek goodnight. “You’re a good girl,” she smiled, brushing her thumb against her cheek. “I hope he won’t give you too much trouble.”

“It’ll be fine. Go to sleep,” Hawke reaffirmed with a tight smile, and headed back out of the house. 

She decided to head for the Blooming Rose, crossing her fingers that she wouldn’t have to run all over town to find him. It wasn’t the first time she had to bring him home, but it was the first time since things had… shifted. With every step, her stomach began to twist itself into a heavy knot. It would probably be fine. She was probably overthinking it. 

When she reached the ‘tavern’, the bartender smirked slightly and pointed to one of the back rooms reserved for card games. She inwardly groaned and nodded, squeezing the back of her neck as she headed for the door. 

When she opened it and slipped inside, she was greeted with a chorus of cheers. A few of her smuggling companions were at the large, round table along with a few regulars, including her uncle. 

“I think I’m being summoned,” Gamlen said wryly, waving her over before looking at his hand. “Come, have a cup of wine. I won’t be much longer.”

Hawke inhaled slowly and deeply, reluctantly approaching him as one of her acquaintances poured her a cup of wine. “I’ve had a long night, Gamlen,” she murmured, sucking in a sharp breath when he clasped her wrist and pulled her into his lap. 

“All the more reason to relax a bit,” he quipped, patting her hip casually as he dropped two cards on the table. 

She shook her head and pursed her lips, reaching for her cup and taking a sip. “How much does he owe?” she asked wearily, the knot in her stomach growing at the way his thumb brushed gently along her lower back. 

“He’s up tonight, actually,” one of the regulars chuckled resentfully, passing Gamlen a couple replacement cards. 

“See? Your mother worries too much,” Gamlen smirked, making a throaty noise when he laid down a winning hand. He swept the coins towards his growing pile, looking chuffed as he squeezed her hip. 

Hawke replied with a doubtful noise, sipping her wine and slumping against him. She didn’t have the energy to argue, and she was in no mood to make a scene either. She’d give it a few more rounds before trying to coax him home again. And then she’d leave, with or without him. She could find a way to make up for any losses.

The conversation picked up again after she sat down, with the usual light-hearted, crass stories shared between them. Gamlen continued to win, which put him in a particularly good mood. He kept her cup full, and though his hand didn’t exactly wander, it never left her either. His companions at the table took no note of it. It wasn’t as if he was flirting or looking at her luridly. Still, she knew it was off. He’d never been this casual or friendly or affectionate before.

By the time she was halfway through another cup of wine, Gamlen sighed smugly and squeezed her hip before putting his winnings into his coin purse. “Alright luv, we can go,” he said, nudging her off his lap and patting himself down to make sure he had everything. 

“Finally,” she muttered, forcing a smile as she stood up and waved goodbye. Hm. Seemed her center of gravity was a bit off. How much had she had to drink? 

“Whoa, easy there,” Gamlen chuckled raspily, sliding a hand around her waist as he said his goodbyes and led her out of the Blooming Rose. 

She brushed his hand away with a huff, trying to steady herself. But she couldn’t stop swaying a little here and there, and after a short while, he snaked his arm around her again.

“Stubborn girl,” he chided with a squeeze of her hip, softly humming to himself as they headed back home. 

She grumbled with annoyance as she leaned against him, shivering when his thumb grazed along the crest of her back again.

Gamlen continued to hum quietly to himself until they got home, and before she could pull away, he tightened his hold around her waist. “Why don’t you have my bed tonight? I can stay out here,” he murmured, a wisp of a smile curling the right corner of his mouth.

“What?” she asked stupidly, jerking her head with a confused frown. 

“Mm. Consider it an apology for making you stay up,” he shrugged, casually stroking her waist. 

“I don’t mind the floor,” she said warily, catching the strange glint in his eyes. 

“Don’t argue,” he smirked, sighing contentedly as he swept her bangs from her face. “I’m trying to be nice.”

Hawke grunted suspiciously, eyebrows knitting together. “... yeah right,” she finally mumbled, stiffening when he suddenly leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to her neck. 

“Be a good girl,” he murmured huskily in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. “My room is neat enough, and you need it more than me tonight. Go on.”

“Gamlen…” she whispered hesitantly, shivering when his face lingered near hers, inhaling her scent deeply. “... what are you doing?”

“Trying to get along. Now go,” he insisted innocently, pulling away with a motion of his chin.

She frowned confusedly, lips pinched into a thin line. She watched him warily for a few seconds before sighing and nodding, and headed for his room. He wasn’t wrong. He kept it surprisingly neat and tidy, and she couldn’t deny that a bed would make a nice change. Still. She could feel wispy strings attached to his friendly gestures. And she couldn’t help but worry if she was starting to head down a slippery slope. 

She groaned and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head before she shrugged her jacket off. On the one hand she was a mage. All it took was a flick of her wrist to draw a very clear line in the sand. On the other hand, she’d seen how surly he could be, and she knew her mother was desperate to keep the peace. Not that Gamlen had ever threatened to kick them out. But she’d certainly felt the words hover precariously on his lips more than once. 

Fuck. 

Her head was too fuzzy with wine to think more seriously about it, so she crawled under the covers and curled up to sleep. It was a half-decent bed. Certainly much better than being on the floor, and it wasn’t long before she drifted off. 

  
  


The next morning she was stirred awake by the quiet sound of shuffling feet. She rolled over with a groan, rubbing her eyes blearily as she saw Gamlen attempting to tiptoe while he picked out fresh clothes from his drawer. Hearing her noises, he whipped his head back, a small but warm smile on his face. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, quickly grabbing a pair of pants and laying it over his arm. “Thought I was quiet.”

“S’fine,” she mumbled, pulling the covers tighter around her. But he didn’t leave immediately, and instead watched her with an inscrutable expression. “... what?”

Gamlen shook his head and waved dismissively. “Nothing. Been a while since I’ve had such a pretty girl in my bed,” he chuckled, checking he had everything before leaving. “Go back to sleep.”

Hawke watched him close the door behind him, and that knot began to form in her stomach again as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

  
  


Gamlen’s mood continued to improve as weeks passed, enough that even Leandra commented on it. Hawke nodded vaguely in response, inwardly grimacing. It was easy enough to guess why, given the way Gamlen’s gaze continued to linger discreetly. But he stayed true to his word. He actually put some effort into getting along. So she kept her mouth shut about what stirred behind the scenes, hoping that it would go away on its own.

But it didn’t. 

She returned home late in the evening as usual, when she saw a note on the desk, in handwriting she didn’t recognize.

_Don’t think I’ll be home tonight. Bed’s yours if you want. - G_

She stared at it for a while, feeling conflicted as she unfastened her armor thoughtlessly. It wasn’t the first time he’d left a note like that recently, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the idea of a proper night’s rest. And though nothing had happened since that night after the Blooming Rose, she had a sinking feeling it was only a matter of time.

Eventually she decided that she’d rather sleep in his room than risk being woken up by him in the wee hours of the morning in the common room. So she finished changing into her nightshirt, and headed for his room. It was empty as expected, and with a shaky exhale she crawled into bed. 

A couple hours later, she was awakened by the feel of weight shifting the bed. She let out a sleepy moan, barely conscious as she rolled over and squinted at the dim lamplight. A hand began to stroke along her blanketed leg and with a yawn, she forced an eye open, frowning when she saw a flushed Gamlen smiling back at her. A small, warm, blurry smile on his face. 

“Don’t you look sweet, curled up like that,” he mumbled, and she couldn’t tell if he was slurring or simply trying to be quiet. 

She grunted in response, not conscious enough to register his touch, and attempted to ignore him in favour of falling asleep again. But that only seemed to embolden the older man, as his hand rubbed slowly from knee to hip. It would’ve been gentle and soothing, except when his hand began to circle around her bum as well. And suddenly her eyes popped open and her stomach lurched. 

She craned her neck to frown at him, rolling onto her back to prevent him further access. “What’re you doing?” she whispered, rubbing her eyes again and giving him a suspicious frown. 

“Have a drink with me,” he said quietly, his hand naturally sliding up and down her waist instead. “Then you can go back to sleep.” 

“I want to sleep _now_ ,” she huffed, not thinking as she rolled away from him and faced the wall. 

Gamlen chuckled softly, sighing with amusement as he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in. “I know. So mean, waking you up,” he crooned huskily, sending ill-fitting shivers up her spine. “One drink.” 

“No,” she said grumpily, sucking in a sharp breath when she felt warm lips press against her neck. 

“Be a good girl. Just a little while,” he murmured in her ear, and she felt a nauseating wave of flutters. 

“Gamlen, it’s too late. Maybe tomorrow,” she protested, whining softly as he finally coaxed her to sit up. She groaned and bent over, rubbing her eyes tiredly. And before she could properly orient herself, he scooped her up and settled her onto his lap with a small, smug smile.

“That’s better,” he said, rubbing her back gently as he leaned over and handed her a cup of wine. 

“What’re you doing?” she frowned, eyeing him warily as she reluctantly took the cup. 

“Don’t be grumpy with me,” he murmured, kissing her temple and giving her a squeeze before he grabbed a cup of his own. “Just wanted to spend a little time with my girl.”

“I’m _not_ your girl,” she said flatly, finally noticing a tipsy glaze over his eyes. He wasn’t black-out drunk, but he certainly wasn’t sober either. 

Gamlen scoffed and patted her bum, taking a sip. “Course you are.” 

“No. _I’m not_ ,” she insisted, tightening her grip around her cup. 

He sighed and smoothed her hair off her shoulder, squeezing her hip before leaning in to kiss her neck. “It’s been nice, hasn’t it? Getting along.”

She tried to squirm away from him, but he tightened his grip on her stubbornly. “Gamlen, stop…” 

“It’s made your mother very happy. And you like keeping your mother happy, don’t you?” he continued softly, trailing his lips up her neck and along her jaw. 

Hawke made a quiet protesting noise, toes curling when he dug his fingers into her flesh. Not enough to hurt, but enough to warn her to stay put. 

“Know what makes _me_ happy? When we get along. We can get along, can’t we?” he asked, kissing her cheek softly before leaning back against the wall. 

“Gamlen, you’re drunk. You’re not thinking straight,” she said carefully, her fingers rubbing back and forth along her cup nervously. “You don’t mean--” 

“-- Not thirsty?” he interrupted, taking her cup and putting it to the side, along with his own. “That’s alright.” 

Hawke’s heart began to pound in her chest when he tucked her even closer. His left hand rubbed her bum in slow circles, while his right ran along the underside of her bare thighs. “Gamlen…”

“Hush. It’s okay,” he said soothingly, sliding his hand underneath her nightshirt and up her waist, coaxing her to nestle against him. “Just relax. I won’t bite, promise.”

“I’m your _niece_ ,” she whispered weakly, torn on what to do. She should stop him. She wanted to stop him. But she was afraid he might retaliate. That he’d go back to being an intolerable asshole and treat his mother poorly. Or worse, that he might kick them out. And given they were working for practically nothing for a year, they couldn’t afford to be kicked out. From everything she’d seen of him until recently, she wasn’t convinced it was something he’d never do. 

And he knew it. 

“It’s okay. Nothing wrong with a cuddle,” he said dismissively, his voice thick from ale, squeezing her bum gently as he nuzzled her neck. “It’s just you and me. Just between us. No one will ever know.” 

Hawke whined softly and shook her head, trying to squirm away from the warm, wet kisses on her neck. “Gamlen, don’t. You’re drunk. You don’t know--”

“What’s wrong, sweet thing? I’ve been nice, haven’t I? It’s been nice at home, hasn’t it?” he argued quietly, a hand travelling to her inner thigh and caressing the soft skin brazenly. 

“Yes, but I’m not going to--” 

“-- don’t you want it to stay that way? Let you all stay here for free. Never asked for anything. Just want us to get along,” he purred, his voice husky in a way that both nauseated her and sent a foreign flutter through her. 

He couldn’t be serious. He had to be drunk. There was no way he’d actually take it this far if he was sober. 

… right?

She made another throaty noise of protest, but stopped squirming, eliciting a small and hungry smile from the older man.

“Good girl. Don’t worry, Gamlen will take care of you,” he murmured against her hair, trailing kisses down her neck as his hand slid further up her inner thigh. 

She sucked in a sharp, instinctively clamping her legs together, making him huff and pinch her thigh firmly. 

“Open up,” he said, nudging her legs gently but insistently while his other hand swept up and down her waist. “It’s okay.” 

She froze despite his sickeningly soothing tone, her stomach clenching and churning so hard she was almost certain she’d puke right then and there. But eventually after a bit more coaxing, she stiffly separated her legs. Just a bit. Just enough.

He rumbled approvingly, dropping warm kisses along her face and neck as his hand disappeared further underneath her nightshirt. She couldn’t stop jolting slightly when his fingers boldly rubbed along the outside of her smalls. Sending ill-timed pleasurable pulses through her pelvis, despite the voice in her head that screamed for him to stop. 

“Hm, what do we have here?” he teased quietly, continuing to stroke idly. “Feels damp. Maybe I should check.” 

Hawke’s face contorted with shame as she turned her face away and hid it in his neck. Hoping beyond hope that he was drunker than he seemed. That he’d suddenly pass out and she could escape. That it would be over as quickly as possible. 

“Shh, it’s okay. No need to be embarrassed. I’m here, I’ll take care of you,” he said reassuringly, squeezing her waist and kissing the top of her head. His fingers travelled up to the waistband of her smalls, then slowly disappeared inside, running along her slick and sensitive folds. 

Her hips bucked weakly in surprise, eliciting a raspy chuckle as he gently circled a finger around her clit. Her toes curled painfully tight as she tried to will her body not to react to his skillful touch. Refusing to acknowledge the way he teased stronger pleasurable pulses from her. 

“That’s it, that’s a good girl. Feels good, doesn’t it?” he murmured, sweeping his hand up and down her back encouragingly. “Just let go, it’s alright.”

She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, but couldn’t stop a stifled moan when the rhythm of his finger changed, and he began brushing back and forth lightly across the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Mm, listen to you. Bet you sound pretty when you come,” he said lustily, getting bolder by the second the more she made noise. “Have to be quiet, can’t wake anyone up. Got a room between us though, little bit of noise is okay.”

She shivered, digging her nails into his arm as he continued to tease and stroke her clit. She couldn’t stop the heat that pooled in her belly. The hungry, needy ache that urged him on, unconsciously rocking her hips against him. Feeling her muscles begin to clench against her will. 

“Close, hm? Yeah, bet I know what’ll send you right over,” he grinned, nuzzling her neck and nipping it roughly as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her, as deep as he could. 

A surprised and needy groan caught in her throat, and she couldn’t help berating herself. It wasn’t supposed to feel good. It was wrong. It was gross. But no matter what she thought, or how she felt, her body refused to listen. Eagerly allowed the older man to build her pleasure until it consumed her senses. 

He thrummed contentedly as he teased and stroked her increasingly sensitive passage, nibbling along her neck. “Lookit you. So wet. This is what you needed, huh?” he whispered, his other hand finally sliding past her smalls to grip and knead her bum. “It’s alright, little one. Take what you need.”

She should’ve broken away. Should’ve thrown fireballs down on his head. She should’ve gone straight to her mother and revealed just how twisted her brother was. Why couldn’t she? What was wrong with her that she was just letting this happen?

It was becoming more and more difficult to think. Logic became slippery in her hands as her noises became more guttural, as her muscles began to clench and shiver around Gamlen’s thick fingers. He began pumping them more quickly, greedy to feel her climax. Her nails dug into his arm further, making him hiss with pain, but he didn’t stop. He’d gone too far for that.

“That’s it, that’s my girl. Come for me,” he murmured in her ear, groaning at the warm, slick feel of her. The way her hips grinding against his fingers needily, her instincts taking over despite her better judgement. “Let me feel it.”

His gentle, crooning encouragement made her sick to her stomach, but she couldn’t stop. His words clicking somewhere in the furthest recesses of her mind. And before she knew it, she was moaning wantonly, desperately trying to muffle her noises against his skin. One thick ripple of pleasure after another had her clamping down on his fingers while her other hand desperately gripped his arm, trying to brace herself. 

“Mmm, that’s it. Good girl. Let go,” he smiled, humming and slowing down his fingers as he let her ride the unwanted orgasm out. 

She hated how intense it was. How expertly he could work her body. The way pleasure and heat spread and relaxed her limbs.

“See, wasn’t that nice?” he smiled, kissing her forehead as she slumped against him, twitching as he continued to stroke his fingers idly. 

She whimpered and shook her head, refusing to acknowledge what had just happened. What he’d managed to coax out of her. 

He rubbed her bum soothingly, though it didn’t help assuage her confusion and disgust. Especially when he nudged her head back with his nose, and planted a soft, warm kiss on her lips. “Mm. Such a good girl. Think it’s my turn now…”

She sucked in a sharp breath at the gravel in his voice. The way his fingers began to gently but insistently stretch her out. “Gamlen, don’t,” she said hoarsely, her words quickly muffled when he kissed her again, his tongue running along the seam of her lips, coaxing deeper entry. 

Part of her couldn’t help but acknowledge that had it been anyone else’s mouth on her, anyone else’s fingers, she would’ve been enjoying every single moment. And somehow, that made it ten times worse. He wasn’t brutal or careless. Wasn’t clawing at her like a sick, ravenous animal. No. He knew exactly what he was doing. Determined to wheedle and coax her into giving him what he wanted. Clouding her senses and forcing her body’s instincts to betray her with twisted, patient encouragement.

“It’s alright, sweet thing. I take care of you, you take care of me. It’s our little secret,” he purred, kissing her slowly and deeply before pushing in a third finger to stretch her out even further. “Don’t worry, it’ll feel even better than my fingers.” 

Hawke couldn’t help but whimper pleadingly, frozen with a blend of horror, disgust and a sick curiosity when he slowly laid her on her back. “You can stop right here. We don’t have to--” 

But once again, he swallowed her words with another hungry kiss, groaning approvingly at the unintentional, needy noises that escaped her when he started pumping his fingers again. “You’re not going to leave me unsatisfied, are you? Of course not. You’re a good girl. _My_ good girl. I’ll have you coming harder on my cock than you have with anyone else,” he promised huskily, brushing her cheek with his thumb and giving her a warm and tender smile. Looking at her as if she was just another lover, nothing more. Completely disregarding the bond of blood they shared. 

Her eyes darted back and forth along his face, trying to understand how he could normalize it in his head. How he could dismiss it all away. It wasn’t just the alcohol. He’d been looking at her hungrily for weeks. How did he justify it to himself? 

Her thoughts were interrupted yet again when he finally slipped his fingers out, and fumbled to get his pants undone. Maker, no. He really was… he was going to… 

She couldn’t say it, couldn’t even let herself think it. Her mind went blank at the vaguest implication. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. He’d never--

And then she felt the stiff head of his cock pressed firmly against her slick entrance. She inhaled sharply, eyes wide like saucers when she realized just how big he was. How much he stretched her out. “Gamlen…” was all she managed to say thickly, instinctively clenching her muscles tight to bar his way.

But all he managed was a husky, chuckling groan, trailing kisses along her jaw. “Just relax. You can take it. We’ll go slow to start,” he moaned, pushing in a bit further and nuzzling her when she whimpered. “Maker, you’re so tight.”

She couldn’t respond except to weakly squeeze his arms, her mind focused only on the alien feeling of being filled beyond capacity. Of the instinctive fear at being torn by his excessive girth. But it was too late now. There was no stopping him. All she could do was try and make it as easy on herself as possible, and hope yet again that it would all be over soon. 

“That’s it, good girl,” he cooed, feeling her relax and allowing him to push in a bit more, guttural groans vibrating in his chest. “You’re taking me so well. That’s it.”

She barely registered his words, intent only on not causing herself pain as he slowly and patiently buried himself deep inside her. She didn’t realize that the further he went, the more pleasurable spots his cock hit. How she unconsciously moaned and mewled beneath him, unintentionally spurring him onwards.

“Mm, that’s my good girl. Nearly there,” he whispered, kissing her neck over and over while his other hand slid popped the buttons of her nightshirt, exposing a breast and palming it greedily. “You feel so good…” 

Her eyes glistened with tears, gasping when he’d finally stopped moving, filling her so deeply she was seeing stars. His cock hit every nerve inside her that she didn’t know she had, her body trembling furiously, already on the cusp of coming. 

“Lookit you, so sensitive. You need to come again, little one? It’s okay, you come as much as you want. I’ve got you,” he murmured, pressing his mouth to hers and kissing her slowly with a sensuality that was twisted and misplaced. And when he started rocking his hips against hers, she couldn’t stop the moans that spilled out. 

Gamlen began a slow and steady rhythm, pulling out almost completely before pushing in as deeply as he could. He wasn’t in a rush like she’d desperately hoped. No, he wanted to draw the experience as long as he could manage. With a patience and endurance that shocked her. 

“Such a good girl, you take my cock so well,” he moaned quietly, nibbling her lower lip and smiling as she mewled. “No one will ever fuck you the way I can. No one will make you come as hard or as much.”

There was a hungry promise behind his words, and she knew that she wouldn’t get away with one night of sick passion. No, this was only the start. 

And as much as she dreaded the thought, the pleasure became too intense and she found herself pressing her lips to his. Desperately trying to muffle her noises with his mouth, which he eagerly swallowed with a long, low groan of his own. Her heels dug into his thighs roughly as she came, dragging her nails down his shoulders as her body chased its release.

She panted softly, her throat going dry while she melted against the mattress, though Gamlen didn’t give her a break, his thrusts getting faster as she came.

“That’s it, sweet thing. I’ll take care of you,” he murmured against her lips, grunting as he started to lose his grip on his own carnal hunger. “Love your tight, wet cunt. So soft, so warm. Can’t wait to come inside you.”

Hawke could only whimper in response, weakly kissing him back for reasons she couldn’t understand. It was wrong. It was sick. _He_ was sick. But something in his coaxing, husky words tickled an itch, somewhere in the deepest recesses of her brain. In a way she didn’t understand. In a way that both scared and disgusted her.

Any thoughts she had were fleeting as always, like wisps of smoke she couldn’t hold onto. He played her body like a violin. Able to pull her out of her head and drown her in the thickest, most intense pleasure she never wanted. It became impossible to deny how good it felt. Impossible to stop herself from moaning and gasping with every firm thrust. Every single movement hitting all the right spots. 

“That’s what you needed, wasn’t it sweetness? Needed a good, thorough fucking before you go to sleep,” he groaned, the lewd, squelching sounds of his cock driving into her intermingled with their pleasured noises. “I’ll put you to sleep every night.”

She barely heard his words, her nails digging into his flesh again as yet another orgasm came bounding forward. She bit his shoulder roughly as she whimpered and moaned, hips shuddering in uneven motions. “Fuck,” she gasped, shutting her eyes tight and wondering if she could imagine it was someone else. If it would make her feel any less gross and dirty.

Except she couldn’t, and it didn’t. Especially when he pushed himself inside as deeply as he could, coming with a long, low moan. She whimpered as she felt one burst of liquid heat after another, wishing it didn’t send pleasurable flutters through her body again. 

Gamlen’s body went limp as he tried to catch his breath, a sheen of sweat covering his body. “Mm, good girl,” he murmured, pushing against her one last time before sliding his cock out and kissing her deeply. “You take my cock so well.” 

Hawke’s face contorted again with shame as her body relaxed in the slimy afterglow, not resisting when he nudged her onto her side, facing the wall.

“Think you’ve earned a rest,” he teased, pressing kisses along her neck and shoulder, gently lifting her leg. And before she could question what he was doing, she felt his still mostly hard cock burrow its way back into her. “Mmm, that’s better. _Now_ I can sleep.”

She stared blankly at the wall, her mind glitching as she tried and failed to understand what just happened. To believe it was real. To figure out just how they’d gotten here. 

And just how she could get out of it without risking the only home they had. 


	2. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Hawke woke up, nauseous from the memories of last night. But no matter how hard she tried to shake it off, Gamlen appeared. 
> 
> Ready to pick up where they left off...

* * *

When Hawke woke up the next morning, she was alone in Gamlen’s room, the smell of sex still thick in the air. She shuddered as the memories of last night flooded her mind. Unwelcome hands exploring her body. Wet kisses on her neck. Raspy words, whispering the kind of sinful promises she would’ve loved from anyone else. But it wasn’t anyone else. It was Gamlen. 

Her  _ uncle _ . Her uncle who’d--

She groaned softly and curled into herself, shutting her eyes tight. No. No, it wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. He was drunk. Very drunk. And she… it was a dream. A bad dream. At least, she wished it was. There was no denying the sticky feeling between her legs as she got up. 

Fuck. 

She felt her stomach lurch as she quickly left Gamlen’s bedroom and turned the corner for the bathroom. She braced her hands on the counter, her breathing getting faster and her heart thundering as an anxiety attack threatened to take over. It was okay. She’d be okay. He was really drunk. There was no way he’d try to…

She forced herself to take slow, measured breaths, her gaze vacant as she pushed the night’s events to the furthest recesses of her mind. Maybe that was all he wanted, and that would be enough. He could return to whatever prostitutes the Blooming Rose had to offer, and she wouldn’t have to deal with the emotional hangover. She’d just bury it. She’d forget it was her uncle who’d coerced her into-- made her feel—

No. No. Forget it. Clean up. Get changed. Get on with the day.

Hawke let out a shaky breath and nodded to herself, filling a basin with water. This was fine. She’d be fine. Nothing to worry about. 

If only.

  
  


She managed to make it through the day with only occasional reminders of last night’s encounter, immediately sweeping it under the rug every time. But as the night wore on and her shift was coming to a close, she found herself dreading the idea of going home. Would he be there? Would he be waiting? Would he try to--

Maybe if she stayed away for a while, it’d help. Maybe whatever stirred would die down and he’d find other means to find pleasure. Ways that wouldn’t involve her. And what would she do if she was wrong? What would she do if he pressed her again? 

She should deny him. Convince him to let her go. She should just throw him against a wall kinetically and force him to see reason. Force him to back off. Maybe it was irrational. Maybe it didn’t make sense. But there was still a genuine fear of the consequences if she turned him down. It had her by the throat and left her mute. 

No less because she’d allowed it to happen. She could’ve stopped him, and didn’t. Her body still reacted to him the way it would’ve to any other skilled lover. There was no denying the noises she made or the orgasms that assaulted her. She didn’t even have the defense of it being terrible or painful or carelessly rough. What was she supposed to say, if he pointed that out? 

No. She wasn’t going to come home tonight. Maybe not for a few nights. Maybe some distance was all it would take to shake him off of her.

When work was over sometime after midnight she agreed to go to the Hangman’s with the others. Maybe she could grab a room there, or convince one of her friends to house her for a night. 

As the ale flowed freely amongst them, for a fleeting moment she considered trying to seduce one of her companions. A weak attempt to take back the control she gave up with Gamlen and erase the slithering memories with someone else’s touch. 

… no. She’d never really been one for empty, hedonistic trysts. It would only make her feel worse. So she contented herself with pleasant company and drowned her discomfort in alcohol. Not the healthiest way to deal with things, but when had she ever had healthy coping mechanisms?

The time passed as pleasantly as it could, and just when she made arrangements to spend the night at her friend’s place, Gamlen walked in. Searching the busy tavern with narrowed eyes. 

“... fuck,” she muttered, her face scrunching as she tried to decide what to do. Maybe she could hide. Blend in with the crowd. Slip into one of the back rooms for a while. She drained her tankard quickly and attempted to discreetly leave the table. 

But it was no use. Gamlen caught sight of her, a wisp of a smile on his face as he approached. “Looks like it’s my turn to summon  _ you _ home,” he sighed amusedly, snaking an arm around her waist. “Come on, before your mother worries any further.”

Hawke resisted his prompting, digging her heels in as she gave him a wary frown. 

But her uncle wasn’t bothered. He simply smiled patiently and tugged on her waist again. “Come on, sweet thing. Think you’ve had enough to drink.”

He wasn’t wrong, but the last thing she wanted to do was go home with him. “No,” she mumbled, clumsily squirming out of his grasp, and feeling the world sway back and forth. How much had she had?

“Now now, just trying to be a helpful uncle, no need to get grumpy with me,” he murmured, patting her bum lightly and nudging her towards the door. “Go on.”

“Oh, so you  _ are  _ aware you’re my uncle?” she scoffed, her already flushed cheeks turning brighter at the dangerous flash of hunger in his eyes. Something in it made her pelvis tighten and throb, while at the same time a wave of nausea came over her. It shouldn’t have made her feel anything but disgusted. She knew it shouldn’t. And it  _ did _ , but disgust wasn’t the only thing she felt. 

Why?

“We’re both adults. What happens between us, stays between us,” he waved dismissively, his hand hooking around her hip as he insistently led her out. 

“It shouldn’t have happened at all,” she hissed quietly, desperate to keep their conversation discreet as they pushed past the tavern doors. “And it can’t happen again.”

“I  _ know  _ you don’t mean that,” he replied huskily, humming softly to himself as he gave her bum a gentle squeeze. “Not after all the sweet music you made last night.”

“Fuck,  _ stop _ . Just stop talking. I’m gonna be sick,” she moaned, shaking her head and shutting her eyes tight. 

Gamlen sighed, stroking her waist in what might have been a soothing manner. If it’d been anyone else. “You’re getting yourself worked up over nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. What’s  _ wrong _ with you?! How can you act so--” she growled, sucking in a breath when he pinched her hip. 

“-- Getting a bit too loud, sweetness. Settle down before you wake the whole neighborhood,” he said quietly, his eyes darting around. But it was late. Late enough that there was no one around to hear, thankfully.

Hawke fell silent after that, a sinking feeling the pit of her stomach, and crossed her arms over her chest stiffly. What was wrong with  _ her _ ? She kicked ass on the daily. Never hesitated to set her enemies aflame. So why here,  _ now _ , did she feel so helpless and impotent? It was ridiculous. Why did it feel so slippery, trying to enforce boundaries between them? To express her shock and disgust at what happened? 

When they reached the house, he unlocked it quietly and ushered her in. He paused after closing the door, hearing the heavy breathing of both Carver and Leandra, and let out a sigh of relief. 

“Come to my room after you get undressed,” he instructed huskily, rubbing her bum in slow, smooth circles.

“ _ No _ . I’m not—“ she started, frowning deeply when he hushed her softly and pulled her into his arms.

“Be a good girl,” he murmured, squeezing her bum as he dropped a kiss on her neck.

“Gamlen, stop. I don’t want—“ Her voice was weak and thick from alcohol, shivering when he slid his hands into her pants to caress her skin. 

“Yes, you  _ do _ . We  _ both  _ do,” he purred in her ear, and she could hear the smirk in his tone. 

Hawke shook her head vigorously, her lower lip beginning to pout, causing him to lean in and kiss her warmly. 

“No? Prove it then,” he shrugged, a knowing glint in his eye as he continued to knead and stroke her bum.

“How?” she whispered suspiciously, sucking in a sharp breath when his hands slowly moved to unbuckle her belt. 

“If your cunt’s not already slick at the thought of getting filled, I’ll leave you be. But if you’re as wet as I  _ know _ you are, you do as I say and you come to bed,” he murmured against her lips, deftly unfastening her pants. 

Hawke’s brain froze at the gravel in his voice, squashing a faint whimper as he carefully and teasingly slid a hand into her smalls. “Gamlen, stop,” she whispered, unable to mask the fear and hesitation in her voice. Once again paralyzed in shock at his boldness. 

He hummed softly to himself as she felt a finger dip down between her folds, completely slick from his lurid reminders of the previous night. “Oh my, what’s this?” he asked with a smug smirk, making a torturous pass along her clit before pressing two fingers inside her. “Practically dripping, sweet thing.” 

A moan caught in her throat despite herself, the world beginning to spin as she grabbed his arm to steady herself. 

“Get changed. No smalls,” he instructed firmly, kissing her again lightly before pulling his hand away and obscenely licking his fingers. “Mm. So sweet.”

He walked silently to his room after that, leaving the door open a crack, while she stood dumbfounded. How could he just-- how could he be so--

She grimaced and shook her head, slowly unfastening her armor. Was this really what she had to look forward to when she came home now? Was he always going to be there? Was she going to have to spend the rest of the year trying and failing to fend him off? There was something so humiliating and degrading about the prospect. She’d braced herself to get through one night. How was she going to make it through several months? 

At least once they got their own place, his unspoken threats would be worthless. She wouldn’t have to worry about being tossed out. She could set him ablaze without a scrap of hesitation.

When all her armor was tucked away neatly, she reached for her nightshirt and stared at it hesitantly. Was she really going to do this? She couldn’t. If she let this happen again, there’d be nothing to stop him. Nothing to convince him she didn’t want it as much as he did. And she didn’t. She never did. Yet there she was, pushing her smalls off with her pants, kicking them to the side as she slid her nightshirt on. 

And walked to his room.

  
  


The lamplight was as dim as it could get when she closed the door behind her, and she shuddered when she saw the way Gamlen idly rubbed his clothed erection. Maker’s Breath, could she feel any grosser…

“Come, sit in my lap,” he murmured, almost sounding sleepy as he opened his arms. 

She shook her head sulkily, dragging herself forward as if she was walking in tar. But eventually she made it to the bed and slowly climbed into his lap, straddling his hips.

“That’s my girl,” he purred, wrapping his arms around her bum and pulling her flush against him. Almost immediately he unbuttoned her nightshirt, sighing contentedly when the cool night air hit her nipples, making them peak. “So beautiful…” 

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, turning her head away while he greedily fondled her breasts, nibbling and kissing along her neck. 

“Gonna take my time with you tonight,” he murmured against her skin, catching a nipple in his mouth and suckling with a groan. “Wasn’t sober enough to explore you last night.”

Her eyes fluttered shut and she stifled a moan, gasping when his other hand snuck in from behind, and she felt three fingers force their way inside her wet slit. She hissed at the tight feeling, clenching her muscles around him, and eliciting another approving groan. 

“Milking my fingers like you did my cock, hm?” he teased, nibbling around her breast before slowly travelling to her other nipple. All the while his fingers stroked her insides at a torturous and lazy pace. “Good girl.”

Her head fell onto his shoulder, her face twisted with shame and confusion, once again feeling her body begin to ache and throb with need. Wishing she could make it stop. But she couldn’t. 

“Did you miss me this morning? Miss feeling me buried inside you?” he whispered, squeezing and fondling her breast as he raised his head and grazed his lips against her jaw. “Missed you, soon as I left you. So soft. So warm. So tight. You fit me so well…” 

She shook her head instinctively, looking sulky and pouty rather than filled with loathing and disgust like she should have. She hated that there  _ had _ been a strange ache when she woke up. An alien feeling of emptiness that she never felt before. 

“Aww, don’t be mad. I had to. Can’t be caught sharing a bed, can we?” he crooned, catching her lips in a soft kiss. “And I’m the early riser between us. Don’t worry, you can fall asleep with me inside you again.”

She huffed and scrunched her nose, muttering inaudibly under her breath. What was wrong with him? Why would she be mad by him leaving? She didn’t want him inside her to begin with! But her thoughts became wispy and unwieldy as his fingers continued to stroke, curling and teasing some deep, sensitive spots. She let out a surprised moan, gripping his shoulder as she hid her face in his neck, trying to muffle her own noises. 

Gamlen smiled and nuzzled her neck, his free arm wrapping around her, almost protectively. “That’s it, that’s my girl. Just enjoy yourself,” he whispered, kissing her neck over and over until her stiff posture began to relax. “This is just for us. No one else.” 

Hawke grunted and whined softly, curling into him like a shy, needy child. What was it about him that had her so…

“See, isn’t this nice? Just the two of us,” he hummed against her skin, brushing along her nipple teasingly. 

She shook her head and grunted, hissing when his fingers continued to stretch and work her aching core. “It’s  _ wrong _ . I don’t want—“

“— Don’t you? Thought we sorted that out already,” he smirked, curling his fingers inside her and eliciting another surprised moan.

“It’s not my fault. I can’t help… just because my  _ body _ reacts doesn’t mean  _ I _ want this. I don’t want this,” she said hoarsely, finally pulling back to look at him with glossy eyes. 

Gamlen sighed and smiled, clasping the side of her neck and caressing her jaw with his thumb. “Yes you do,” he sighed, kissing her lightly over and over. “And it’s okay.”

Hawke sniffed and shook her head, shivering when his fingers stayed still inside her. “Can’t you just go to the Blooming Rose? You could have anyone there—“

“— but I want  _ you _ . My sweet, pretty girl,” he crooned huskily, his hand drifting down to grope her breasts. As if he couldn’t help the compulsion to touch her intimately. “Come on, give us a kiss.”

She groaned and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head vigorously. “No.”

“You slept so soundly last night,” he smiled, gently lowering her hands. “So did I. Buried inside you. Was perfect.”

She curled into herself, lips pursed as she avoided his gaze. But he still wasn’t deterred. Wasn’t bothered. Patient and determined to wear her down. And with all the ale she’d been drinking, she was already halfway there. 

“Come on, little one. Let me take care of you,” he purred in her ear, trailing kisses down her neck as he delicately pulled his fingers out.

Hawke shut her eyes, her forehead falling onto his shoulder again. “Gamlen…” Her voice trailed off as she found herself lost at how to respond. Something in the soothing, gravelly tone he used continued to chip away at her. It didn’t make sense. She just couldn’t hold firm.

“It’s okay, I’m here. You’re okay. You’re safe with me. This is ours, just ours,” he murmured reassuringly, nuzzling her neck as he held her close. “Felt good, didn’t it? Felt good when I was inside you.”

She mumbled inaudibly, wrapping her arms around his neck, hating how easily he offered her the comfort she so desperately needed. How she couldn’t get it from anyone else. She couldn’t stand the thought of anyone knowing what happened. What was  _ still  _ happening. He rubbed her back in long, slow strokes, and eventually she found herself nodding resentfully. Unable to deny the truth.

“I know. Felt good inside you too. So good. It’s okay,” he said quietly, undoing the long braid she always wore and shaking her wavy curls out. “I’m not going anywhere. Nowhere I’d rather be than here.”

She fell quiet as his words crawled under her skin, itching that something deep in the back of her head. She didn’t know what to say. What was left to say? He brushed off every argument and accusation like it was nothing. All she managed was to squeeze her arms around him weakly, hating how she started to lean into his kisses.

“My sweet girl,” he smiled, rubbing her bum with one hand as the other unfastened his pants discreetly. “I know what you need…”

She hid her face in his neck, digging her nails into his back in anticipation. Knowing what was coming next, but locked up internally, unable to do anything about it. Feeling like a deer caught in headlights. But the second she felt his cock pressing into her, she clenched and tensed up again. 

“Shh, easy. Be a good girl,” he whispered, clasping a hand around her hip, keeping her still. “You’ll feel better. Come on, relax.”

She whimpered and shook her head, moaning softly when he pushed the tip in forcefully. It didn’t matter how much he’d tried to prep her, it was  _ nothing  _ compared to the real thing. She gasped and shivered, trying to distract herself with the feel of his lips on her neck, the sweet sinful things he whispered in her ear, the way his other hand kneaded and groped her bum, encouraging her to take more and more of him. 

“That’s it, that’s my girl,” he groaned, his eyes slowly shutting as her body began to melt against him. Somehow feeling impossibly full pacified her in a way that made her feel sick and twisted. “Keep relaxing. You’re taking me so well.”

Hawke mewled and pressed herself closer to him, somehow grateful for the kisses he littered along her face. Both needing and hating his reassurance. 

He kept pushing deeper, inch by inch, a little more quickly and insistently than last night. And when their hips were finally flush, he ran his fingers through her hair and groaned contentedly. “Mm, that’s better, isn’t it?”

She moaned quietly, unconsciously grinding against him as her eyes fluttered shut. She hated how good it felt. How small and vulnerable he made her feel. How much she liked it. As though all her worries and cares in the outside world didn’t matter. The responsibilities and burdens she always carried were gone, for just a little while. That for once, she wasn’t the one to take care of everyone else. For once, someone would take care of her. In the most intimate way possible.

She was torn, her mind fuzzy from all the ale. Nothing would change how wrong it was. How much this shouldn’t be happening. How much she was supposed to hate it, hate him. It was twisted and perverted and it made her sick to her stomach. 

… but it also had her body melting against him. Had her mewling softly. Gave her the deepest, most intense pulses of pleasure she’d ever--

What was  _ wrong  _ with her?

Why couldn’t he be anyone else? Why couldn’t  _ she  _ be anyone else? Couldn’t he just find some other younger woman? She could certainly find an older man to scratch the itch she never knew she had. She hated that he found a twisted and deeply buried need inside her. Hated how easily and readily he exploited it. How casually he could normalize his carnal desires. 

“What do you want, sweetness? You want to keep riding me, or you want me to take over?” he asked huskily, scratching her scalp lightly while he continued to rub her bum soothingly.

She shrugged stupidly, sighing shakily as she rocked against him. “Dunno,” she mumbled, digging her fingers into his shoulder when he groaned and nibbled her neck.

“Such a good girl,” he purred, rocking his hips against hers gently. Eventually he nudged her cheek with his nose, a hand sliding up to fondle her breasts again. “Give us a kiss.”

Hawke groaned reluctantly, jerking her head away from him with a sullen expression. But he just continued to nudge and nibble along her jaw until she finally relented. The moment she turned towards him, he captured her lips for a deep and hungry kiss. And she couldn’t quite help but kiss him back, just as desperately.

He gripped her bum tight, encouraging her to undulate her hips more forcefully. Their moans intermingled quietly, and she found herself getting more and more lost in the feeling of his cock buried inside her. Teasing and coaxing pleasure until her whole body tightened with an increasing need for release. 

He chased one kiss with another, and another, weaving his fingers in her hair while the other hand guided her hips. “My beautiful girl,” he murmured against her lips with a small smile. She replied with an annoyed grunt, kissing him back resentfully to shut him up. His words were sweet poison in her ear, crumbling what scraps of resolve she had left. 

But just as her pleasure began to peak against her will, he wrapped an arm around her and lowered her onto her back. She made a whining, throaty noise, eyes narrowed with deep distrust, gasping as he slowly pulled himself out. Almost completely.

“Gamlen…” she said breathily, curling her legs around his hips and urging him back in. Hating what he did to her, but refusing to be left unsatisfied, now that they’d gone this far. 

He chuckled softly with an evil glint in his eye, dropping kisses along her neck. “What do you want, sweet thing? Tell me.” 

Her lips pursed as her expression became more grumpy and disgruntled, refusing to play his torturous game.

“Now now, don’t be stubborn. We both know what you need. I want to hear you say it,” he whispered luridly in her ear, pushing in just a bit. Just enough to force a guttural moan out.

She sucked in a breath, brow furrowed as she looked at him hesitantly, digging her nails into his arms. 

Gamlen rumbled quietly to himself, trailing his tongue along her neck and biting it playfully. “Gonna be a good girl for me, aren’t you? Gonna keep taking my cock every night.”

Hawke gasped, moaning wantonly when he pushed in a bit deeper, her body aching angrily. 

“Say you will, and I’ll give you what you need. I’ll make you come so hard you see stars,” he murmured raspily, biting her earlobe firmly as he forced himself in a little deeper. Stopping before she could get any real satisfaction. “Come on…”

Her toes curled painfully tight and she whimpered, unconsciously trying to arch her hips against him. “Gamlen, please…” 

“Please what? You only get what you ask for,” he smirked, starting to pull out in a teasing, threatening manner. 

“Don’t,” she moaned, tightening her legs around him, eliciting a smug, victorious chuckle. 

“Don’t? Don’t what? Tell me what you need, little one. Use your words,” he said, bending down to kiss her slowly and deeply, rumbling with approval when her tongue brushed against his. “Need me inside you?”

She dug her nails into his back, only able to reply with a bare nod. 

He hummed contentedly at that, pushing back in just a little. “Need to come?” 

She nodded again, her stomach churning roughly when he caressed her cheek and stared at her with the warmest, most tender smile. 

“I know you do,” he crooned, burying her to the hilt with a deep, chesty groan. He kissed her hungrily as he began regular, steady thrusts. Knowing how close she already was, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer. 

She arched her back and moaned against his lips, every movement of his cock sending needy jolts through her body. Making her muscles clench and shiver as the pleasure quickly grew. 

“That’s it, that’s my hungry girl,” he smiled, biting her neck roughly as his pace quickened, his hunger growing with every mewling moan she made. “Come on my cock…”

It took every ounce of willpower she had not to cry out with every thrust, to not moan as loudly and brazenly as she normally might normally. And just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, she mewled gutturally as a long and intense orgasm had her hot and shivering. 

“Fuck,” she gasped, whimpering at the way he slowed down, but didn’t stop. 

“That better?” he groaned, nuzzling her neck and hissing as he came closer to his own climax. 

All she managed was a stifled moan, hiding her face in his neck from both shyness and shame. She’d all but begged him to fuck her, even if she’d never said the words out loud. But they hung thick in the air between them nonetheless. 

Gamlen’s breathing became heavier and his groans more frequent as he fucked her roughly. As though silently laying claim to her. A promise of what her nights would look like from now on. A reminder that no matter what she said, or how she felt about it, he was  _ exactly  _ where she wanted him to be. 

And he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. 

Pleasure came in brutal spikes, her already sensitive body quickly becoming overwhelmed at his break-neck pace. She dragged her nails down his back roughly, biting his shoulder as her own moans grew louder, doing whatever she could to suppress them. And just as her hips started to jerk and shudder with pleasure, he slammed into her as deeply as he could before coming inside her. The sensation alone, the extra heat inside her was all it took to send her over the edge. 

He swallowed her moans with a string of warm, deep kisses, brushing her cheek with his thumb as they both tried to catch their breath. “Mm, my sweet girl,” he cooed, kissing her again before nuzzling her neck and settling against her for a while. “What a treasure you are.”

She didn’t reply, except to squeeze her legs around his hips weakly, her whole body melting into the mattress. There were no words. She was half terrified that if she said anything out loud, that would make it real. And it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be real. This couldn’t really be happening. 

With a tired groan, Gamlen wrapped a hand around her and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. His eyes were closed as he wove his fingers through her hair, the other rubbing her bum soothingly. She laid on his chest quietly, her own breathing finally slowing down and her body cooling in the night air. She blindly grasped for the blanket and pulled it around them, making no attempts to separate them any more than he did. 

Her eyelids grew heavier despite her best efforts. Despite her mind’s desperate attempts to unpack what the fuck was happening. The way he lightly scratched her scalp only hastened her into unconsciousness.

“Get some sleep, sweetness,” he sighed, stifling a yawn. “You’ll need it.” 

There was something in his tone that alerted her, but not enough to question him. She was too busy basking in the sickly afterglow of another unparalleled night. Secretly thrilling in the sensations of his cock still lodged so deep. How content he was to stay warm inside her. It made her ache, in the most delicious, comforting, sinful way. 

As she drifted off to sleep, she knew there was no going back. No pretending. No excuses to justify tonight’s depravity. A depravity she’d consented to in the end, however resentfully. 

Things would never be the same now.

How could they?


End file.
